


Update Pranks

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Sans likes to prank his brother and has a unique way of doing so.
Series: tales of the unexpected [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 27





	Update Pranks

Hidden at a slight distance from where a group of monsters stood, a small skeleton grins boldly; he stares at a much taller skeleton who was standing in their midst. He held up a small device for everyone to see, watching intently while confusion graces his features. 

Sans found it amusing to prank Papyrus through time and space and told him such many times. In this and the past couple of timelines, he had chosen to use an online journal to execute his troll this time.

Sans wrote as if he was Papyrus writing these journals; he wrote and updated events an hour ahead of time.

Sans thanked the stars for his photographic memory; he could not bring anything back, so observing everyone and everything was a must when wanting to mess with their heads likes this. Coupled with this knowledge of their 'past' actions and how they reacted, he knew how to pull off timings to joke and prank for maximum amusement.

He continues to grin at this small speck of joy until a deep sadden took over; he had done this a number of times...but soon this world will be here no more- this world or timeline would cease to be, and then... it will only exist in his memory. After that, he will get tired of this idea, grow bored of the whole concept - again. 

The small skeleton frowns at his trail of thoughts, all enjoyment fading from his soul.

He turns his back from his brother and the monsters surrounding him -all awaiting the next future update- he sighs heavily, then faces them once more, determined to finish this prank to the end... unlike the world, he had power over his choices he makes before the child falls. Yet he wonders, how long will it be before he grows tired of this too.


End file.
